Pinkie Pie/Gallery
Season one :Episodes: 1 through 13 • 14 through 26 Pinkie astonished to see new pony (Twilight) in town S1E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Pinkie Giggle at the Ghostly S01E02.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Pinkie Gala Fantasy S1E3.png|The Ticket Master Pinkie Pie Appletastic! S01E04.png|Applebuck Season Gilda Pinkie Pie marshmallow roast S1E05.png|Griffon the Brush Off Pinkie Pie in crowd S01E06.png|Boast Busters Pinkie Pie as a present S1E07.png|Dragonshy Pinkie Pie Watch Out S01E09.png|Bridle Gossip Pinkie Pie trombone outro S1E10.png|Swarm of the Century Pinkie Pie skating2 S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Pinkie Pie behind a ceiling lamp in Cupcakes song S1E12.png|Call of the Cutie Pinkie Pie observing the racers from a hot air balloon S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Pinkie Pie worried about Rarity S01E14.png|Suited For Success Pinkie puffing up S1E15.png|Feeling Pinkie Keen Friends cheering when RD and Rarity come out S1E16.png|Sonic Rainboom Pinkie riding Fluttershy as they are being dragged down into the caves system S1E19.png|A Dog and Pony Show PinkiePieForeverrrr.png|Green Isn't Your Color Pinkie Pie and Appleloosa Ponies Cancan S1E21.png|Over a Barrel Pinkie Pie munching on a cupcake S1E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof Filly Pinkie Pie sad S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Pinkie Pie being cartoonish S1E24.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Pinkie Pie tries to look inside the barn S1E25.png|Party of One Pinkie Pie about to finish her song S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two :Episodes: 1 through 13 • 14 through 26 Pinkie "what happened?" S02E01.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 The grump S2E2.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 Pinkie Pie Supermare S2E3.png|Lesson Zero Pinkie explains why it's fun to be scared S2E04.png|Luna Eclipsed LyingPinkie S02E06.png|The Cutie Pox Pinkie Pie 'We were totally gonna invite you' S2E7.png|May the Best Pet Win! Pinkie Pie as Mare Do Well S2E08.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Pinkie Pie firing her cannon S2E9.png|Sweet and Elite Pinkie holding cake S2E10.PNG|Secret of My Excess Pinkie Pie Dirtville S02E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Pinkie Pie covered in flour again S2E13.png|Baby Cakes Pinkie Pie "nopony breaks a Pinkie Promise!" S2E14.png|The Last Roundup Pinkie drunk S02E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Pinkie standing S02E16.png|Read It and Weep Pinkie Pie helping herself 3 S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed Pinkie Pie 1 bit S2E19.png|Putting Your Hoof Down Madame Pinkie Pie "a really cool" S2E20.png|It's About Time Pinkie given a cupcake S2E21.png|Dragon Quest Pinkie party animal S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Pinkie looking around 2 S2E24.png|MMMystery on the Friendship Express Pinkie with a big grin S2E25.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 S02E26 Pinkie Pie attack.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three The Crystal Empire - Part 1 Pinkie with her party cannon S3E01.png Pinkie up into the air S3E01.png Shining Armor worried S3E1.png Rainbow, Fluttershy and Applejack concerned S3E1.png Fluttershy 'What kind of things' S3E1.png Spike and the others S3E1.PNG Everyone hears a howl S3E1.png Giant shadow appears S3E1.png King Sombra shadow creeping up behind main characters S3E1.png Main ponies escape to Crystal Empire S3E1.png The ponies enter the Crystal Empire S3E01.png ..That's why we're ALL here!...png Rarity acting insane S3E1.png Rarity don't remember S3E1.png|Even Pinkie Pie is surprised. Rainbow Dash yeah S3E1.png|SMILE! Rainbow Dash joke ruined S3E1.png|Ruining Rainbow's joke. Pinkie Pie is it Spike S3E1.png|"Is it Spike!?" Rarity & Fluttershy why us S3E1.png|If only Pinkie can see their faces. Bouncing Pinkie S3E1.png Pinkie looking for intel S3E1.png|"Time to gather some intel." Pinkie about to descend S3E1.png Pinkie 'Because it isn't!' S3E1.png Pinkie Pie hanging on upside down S3E1.png|Sneak, sneakie, McSneakerton! Pinkie falling to the ground S3E1.png Pinkie 'A spy' S3E1.png Pinkie 'How did they know' S3E1.png Pinkie pointing at goggles S3E1.png Pinkie Pie smile 2 S3E1.png|A smile is hidden on Pinkie Pie's face. Pinkie Pie jumping S3E1.png|Pinkie pie breaking logic as usual. Pinkie crashes into big crystal S3E1.png Fluttershy Wings on Flank S3E1.png Applejack 'made sweets of crystal berries' S3E1.png|Picking cherries with Applejack Main 6 singing around a table S3E1.png Applejack and Fluttershy singing S3E1.png Pinkie Pie playing the flugelhorn S3E1.png Twilight Horn Glows Not Book.png Twilight 'it looks amazing' S3E1.png Pinkie playing flugelhorn while alone S3E1.png Pinkie playing flugelhorn near Twilight, Shining and Cadance S3E1.png Pinkie and Twilight hooves close S3E1.png Pinkie and Twilight about to brohoof S3E1.png Pinkie and Twilight brohoof S3E1.png The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Rainbow Dash advertising flugelhorn S3E2.png Pinkie wants flugelhorn S3E2.png|No, but I want one. Jester Pinkie not happy S3E2.png|"Who else wants a flugelhorn?" Pinkie creating over flugelhorn S3E2.png|"I want a flugelhorn!" Derpy at the joust cameo S3E2.png S3E02_-_Sideline_Entertainment.PNG S3E02_-_Nervous_Jester.PNG S3E02_-_Flugel_Blare.PNG Pinkie juggling on beach ball S3E2.png Pinkie losing her balance S3E2.png Pinkie falls S3E2.png Pinkie being hit on head by frugelhorn S3E2.png Rarity embarrassed laugh S3E2.png Rarity 'Of course it isn't S3E2.png Rarity 'The real one is..' S3E2.png Applejack 'On it's way!' S3E2.png Shining Armor trying to soothe Cadance S3E2.png Shining Armor comforting Princess Cadence S3E2.png S3E02 - Total Shield Collaspe.PNG Looking over Shining Armor and Princess Cadence S3E2.png Rarity yelling Spikey-Wikey S3E2.png|Caught ya in mid blink. Rarity can't look S3E2.png|Oh this so not good. Crystal main ponies no Twilight S3E2.png|Pinkie as a crystal pony,ooh sparkly. Crystal main ponies successful S3E2.png Main ponies, Spike, Shining and Cadance leaving the empire S3E2.png Main characters waiting outside castle S3E2.png Pinkie biting hooves S3E2.png Spike trying to keep his confidence up S3E2.png Main ponies no Twilight gasp S3E2.png Twilight at doorway S3E2.png Twilight 'I passed!' S3E2.png Other main ponies happy over Twilight S3E2.png Other main ponies looking at each other S3E2.png Rarity 'You were prepared to do your best' S3E2.png Main characters 'Prepared for this' S3E2.png Marching out of Canterlot S3E2.png Marching out of Canterlot 2 S3E2.png Singing in unison S3E2.png Singing in unison 2 S3E2.png Singing in unison 3 S3E2.png Singing in unison 4 S3E2.png Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rarity singing S3E2.png Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rarity singing with Twilight S3E2.png Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rarity singing with Twilight 2 S3E2.png Ponies on train for Ponyville S3E2.png Main 6 happy on train S3E2.png|Friendship. Too Many Pinkie Pies Pinkie crashing into Twilight S3E3.png|Long neck blast. Twilight struggling under Pinkie S3E3.png Twilight Pushing Pinkie S3E3.png Twilight annoyed over Pinkie S3E3.png Pinkie 'Because hugs are funerific' S3E3.png Pinkie hugging herself S3E3.png Pinkie unraveling her hooves S3E3.png Pinkie 'Whatcha doing' S3E3.png Twilight 'Trying to turn that apple into an orange' S3E3.png Pinkie 'Wee' S3E3.png Pinkie 'What a cute orange birdy' S3E3.png Pinkie 'Do me next Twilight' S3E3.png Pinkie bumps into Rarity S3E3.png Rarity derp S3E3.png Pinkie 'Ooh Rarity' S3E3.png Pinkie jumping in front of Rarity S3E3.png Rarity 'As fun as creating' S3E3.png Pinkie gasp in front of Rarity S3E3.png Pinkie 'This is terrible!' S3E3.png Pinkie popping her eyes out on Rarity S3E3.png Pinkie 'And I missed out on it' S3E3.png Pinkie Pie worried about missing out with Rarity S3E3.png Pinkie 'Wait...' S3E3.png Pinkie shaking all her hooves S3E3.png Pinkie 'That I'm missing out on too!' S3E3.png Pinkie 'Hey Rainbow Dash' S3E3.png Rainbow Dash explaining fog to Pinkie S3E3.png Rainbow Dash 'So it floats back up' S3E3.png Pinkie 'Ooh fun!' S3E3.png Pinkie getting rid of cloud S3E3.png Rainbow Dash spinning around S3E3.png Pinkie 'Gotta go!' S3E3.png Pinkie 'Hey Applejack' S3E3.png Pinkie 'That looks like fun' S3E3.png Pinkie jumps into the cart S3E3.png Pinkie 'Weee!' S3E3.png Pinkie 'Next time I'll pull you' S3E3.png Applejack and Apple Bloom look at Pinkie zooming off S3E3.png Pinkie finding Fluttershy S3E3.png Pinkie big gasp 1 S3E3.png Pinkie big gasp 2 S3E3.png Pinkie big gasp 3 S3E3.png Pinkie 'Anything.. fun' S3E3.png Fluttershy 'Not especially' S3E3.png Pinkie 'Oh good' S3E3.png Pinkie 'Fun.. is hard' S3E3.png Pinkie out of breath S3E3.png Fluttershy weak smile S3E3.png Fluttershy 'Feeling better, Pinkie' S3E3.png Pinkie 'Thanks for letting me rest in your butterfly grove' S3E3.png Butterfly on Pinkie's nose S3E3.png|A butterfly on Pinkie's face Pinkie 'I've got so many wonderful friends having fun' S3E3.png Pinkie 'Every last corner' S3E3.png Pinkie 'I can't think how to keep up with it all' S3E3.png Pinkie dangling her head S3E3.png Pinkie 'You are such a good friend' S3E3.png Applejack greets Pinkie S3E3.png Applejack 'Huh, then I'll be an apple crisp' S3E3.png Applejack 'I'm here for the same reason' S3E3.png Pinkie 'This is perfect' S3E3.png Pinkie 'To me' S3E3.png Pinkie 'This will solve everything' S3E3.png Pinkie 'Why didn't I think of that' S3E3.png Rainbow flies in front of Pinkie S3E3.png Rainbow 'Catching some rays' S3E3.png Rainbow 'Wanna hang' S3E3.png Pinkie 'I am so there' S3E3.png Pinkie approves of hanging with Rainbow S3E3.png Applejack 'At Sweet Apple Acres' S3E3.png Pinkie 'And I am also so there' S3E3.png Rainbow 'But that's when I'll be at the swimming hole' S3E3.png Rainbow 'Oh well doesn't matter' S3E3.png Applejack 'Me too' S3E3.png Pinkie 'Choose' S3E3.png Pinkie jumping on Twilight S3E3.png Pinkie zooming past again S3E3.png Pinkie braking into the ground S3E3.png Pinkie pops head out of ground S3E3.png Pinkie's stopwatch S3E3.png Pinkie 'Timing myself galloping' S3E3.png Pinkie 'Between the swimming hole and Sweet Apple Acres' S3E3.png Pinkie bouncing around Twilight and Spike S3E3.png Pinkie 'And then I can be back in time to see' S3E3.png Pinkie 'After doing a double flip' S3E3.png Pinkie gasp at stopwatch S3E3.png Pinkie 'By only twenty minutes, I'm good' S3E3.png Twilight laughing at Pinkie S3E3.png Twilight 'Oh Pinkie' S3E3.png Pinkie concentrating on Twilight S3E3.png Pinkie stare S3E3.png Pinkie head turn 45 degrees clockwise S3E3.png Pinkie ringing S3E3.png Pinkie 'That's it!' S3E3.png Pinkie 'The legend of the Mirror Pool!' S3E3.png Pinkie happily bouncing away S3E3.png Pinkie walking in the Everfree Forest S3E03.png Pinkie walking in the Everfree Forest 2 S3E03.png Pinkie hears echoes S3E03.png Pinkie realizes that the echoes was her voice S3E03.png Pinkie walking thorugh the brambles S3E03.png Pinkie falls down S3E03.png Pinkie goes through a tunnel S3E03.png Pinkie leaves the tunnel S3E03.png Pinkie falls down on her face S3E03.png Pinkie flat face S3E03.png Pinkie sees the Mirror Pool S3E03.png Pinkie 'You got to stop talking to yourself' S3E03.png Pinkie Pie LoL face 2 S3E3.png|Pinkie won't lie to herself. Pinkie 'Starting now' S3E03.png Pinkie looking at her own reflection S3E03.png Pinkie Pie uhhh S3E3.png|"Uhhh." Pinkie says the chant S3E03.png Pinkie enters the Mirror Pool S3E03.png Pinkie double excited to see the real Pinkie S3E03.png Pinkie seeing her double sprint away S3E03.png Pinkie 'I just told myself to not talk to myself any more' S3E03.png Pinkie double hopping past the real Pinkie S3E03.png Pinkie trying to talk to her double S3E03.png Pinkie 'I can see you're having lots of fun' S3E03.png Pinkie double 'Did somebody say fun' S3E03.png Pinkie double hopping towards Pinkie S3E03.png Pinkie double looking towards Pinkie S3E03.png Pinkie double trying to find the 'fun' S3E03.png Pinkie talking to her double S3E03.png Pinkie walking with her double S3E03.png Pinkie 'And then there's Rarity' S3E3.png Pinkie 'I'm thinking she can make matching t-shirts' S3E3.png Pinkie clone looking around S3E3.png Pinkie clone 'Is this Ponyville' S3E3.png Pinkie clone 'Where's the fun, where's the fun!' S3E3.png Pinkie 'Ah well let's see...' S3E3.png Pinkie clone zooms off S3E3.png Pinkie 'It's that way' S3E3.png Pinkie clone zooms off the other way S3E3.png Pinkie 'Wait, come back' S3E3.png Pinkie tells clone what to do S3E3.png Pinkie 'Because I'm you' S3E3.png Pinkie 'Oh my gosh' S3E3.png Pinkie 'This is the greatest plan ever!' S3E3.png Pinkie squee S3E3.png Pinkie 'Now off to double my fun' S3E3.png Pinkie and clone zoom off S3E3.png Pinkie 'Let's rock' S3E3.png Pinkie gets out duck floater S3E3.png Pinkie floating whilst blowing up floater S3E3.png Pinkie descending into water S3E3.png Pinkie 'Coming in Dashie' S3E3.png Pinkie 'The water's great' S3E3.png Rainbow Dash 'I don't know...' S3E3.png Rainbow Dash stretching S3E3.png|Approaching Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash 'I'm kind of exhausted' S3E3.png Pinkie drying like a dog S3E3.png Pinkie 'That's fine' S3E3.png Pinkie 'At least we'll still be together' S3E3.png Rainbow Dash falling asleep S3E3.png|Watching Dashie to sleep. Pinkie taking off floater S3E3.png Pinkie 'I did' S3E3.png Pinkie 'I have no idea' S3E3.png Pinkie 'Actually, I'm probably still on my way down now' S3E3.png Pinkie jumping off swing into water S3E3.png Pinkie clone hopping by S3E3.png Fluttershy 'Oh Pinkie Pie' S3E3.png Pinkie clone hopping down the path S3E3.png Fluttershy 'I'm so glad you wandered by' S3E3.png Fluttershy 'I know I promised' S3E3.png Fluttershy 'But...' S3E3.png Fluttershy flying over to bush S3E3.png Pinkie clone big smile S3E3.png Mouse running up to Pinkie clone S3E3.png Mouse offering cheese to Pinkie clone S3E3.png Pinkie clone looking at mouse S3E3.png Pinkie clone eating cheese S3E3.png Pinkie clone 'What' S3E3.png Pinkie clone 'That sound's super fun' S3E3.png Pinkie clone 'Oh but' S3E3.png Pinkie clone panicking S3E3.png Pinkie clone 'Without missing out on the other' S3E3.png Pinkie clone 'Two fun things at once' S3E3.png Pinkie clone 'Can't decide' S3E3.png Pinkie clone heavy breathing S3E3.png Pinkie clone 'Trouble breathing!' S3E3.png Pinkie clone heavier breathing S3E3.png Pinkie clone 'Walls closing up!' S3E3.png Fluttershy 'We're outside' S3E3.png Pinkie clone screaming S3E3.png Pinkie clone zooming around the picnic S3E3.png Pinkie clone 'Yes!' S3E3.png Pinkie explains how she can have fun at two places at once S3E03.png Pinkie explaining what she did before to Rainbow S3E3.png Rainbow Dash doesn't believe S3E03.png Rainbow Dash 'I'm just gearing up to catch some Zs' S3E03.png Pinkie jumps S3E03.png Pinkie falling S3E03.png Pinkie's duplicate trying to get Pinkie's attention S3E03.png Pinkie has to run S3E03.png Pinkie hopping S3E03.png Pinkie's duplicate hopping S3E03.png Pinkie 'Tell me about it' S3E03.png Pinkie 'Maybe slow to medium fast' S3E03.png Pinkie's duplicate trying to talk to Pinkie S3E03.png Pinkie looking at her duplicate S3E03.png Pinkie 'Banana brickle' S3E03.png Pinkie's duplicate 'I didn't make it' S3E03.png Pinkie explains what she did S3E03.png Pinkie correcting her duplicate on Fluttershy's name S3E03.png Pinkie's duplicate worried S3E03.png Pinkie 'How could you say no to that' S3E03.png Pinkie's duplicate 'That's what I'm saying' S3E03.png Pinkie's duplicate crying S3E03.png Pinkie Pie LoL face 3 clone S3E3.png|Pinkie's clone is not lying to her. Pinkie 'couple more Pinkie Pies' S3E03.png Pinkie's duplicate happy to hear S3E03.png Pinkie and her duplicate grin S3E03.png Two Pinkies saying the chant S3E03.png More Pinkie Clones coming out S3E03.png The Two Pinkies getting their clones out of the pond S3E03.png The Four Pinkies S3E03.png Pinkie clone up in the air S3E03.png Pinkie sees her clones hopping around S3E03.png Pinkie clone sliding down S3E03.png Pinkie clone about to eat the mushroom S3E03.png|This duplicate sees the mushroom... Pinkie clone eats the mushroom S3E03.png|...and eats it. Pinkie clone on the ground S3E03.png Pinkie clone climbing S3E03.png Pinkie walking S3E03.png Pinkie 'Let's go!' S3E03.png Pinkie sees her clones chanting S3E03.png Pinkie clones chanting S3E03.png More Pinkie Pie clones coming out of the pond S3E03.png Pinkie 'good enough' S3E03.png Pinkie hearing her clones chanting S3E03.png A lot of Pinkie clones S3E03.png Pinkie 'knock it off' S3E03.png Pinkie seeing her clones hopping S3E03.png Pinkie tells her clones S3E03.png Pinkie looks weird S3E03.png Pinkie 'Yes, it's fun there' S3E03.png Pinkie walking out of the Everfree Forest with her clones S3E03.png Pinkie clones hopping S3E03.png Pinkie whistle S3E03.png Pinkie informing her clones S3E03.png Pinkie 'An unprecedented and massive undertaking!' S3E03.png Pinkie giving her clones a pop quiz S3E03.png Pinkie showing a drawing of Applejack S3E03.png Pinkie showing a drawing of Fluttershy S3E03.png Pinkie clones 'Pinkie Pie!' S3E03.png Pinkie 'Excellent!' S3E03.png Pinkie 'Fan out on three!' S3E03.png Pinkie sees all her clones gone S3E03.png Pinkie Pie hopping S3E03.png Pinkie clone waving her hoof at Rainbow S3E03.png Pinkie clones about to prank Rainbow S3E03.png Pinkie clone tickling Rainbow's nose with other clone's tail S3E03.png Pinkie_Pies_by_Rainbow_Dash.png Pinkie clones playing around S3E03.png Pinkie clones playing around 2 S3E03.png Pinkie clone backstroking through the sand S3E03.png Pinkie_Pies_by_a_lake.png Pinkie bringing her boat S3E03.png Pinkie seeing what her clones are doing S3E03.png Pinkie is worried S3E03.png RD_defends_against_Pinkies_S3E3.png Pinkie 'what fun they're having' S3E03.png AppleFamily_and_Pinkie.png Pinkie clones surrounding the ponies S3E03.png Applejack sees the Pinkie clones S3E03.png Pinkie clones surrounding the barn S3E03.png Pinkie clone hits Big McIntosh S3E03.png The barn collapses S3E03.png Pinkie arrives S3E03.png Applejack angry S3E03.png Pinkie clones playing around with the tower S3E03.png Pinkie 'You look pretty busy right now' S3E03.png Pinkie Pie 'Maybe we should talk a little later' S03E03.png Pinkie clone coming out of the tower remains S3E03.png Another Pinkie clone coming out of the tower remains S3E03.png Another Pinkie clone coming out of the tower remains S3E3.png Pinkie clones leaving the destruction S3E03.png Pinkie clones hopping through a field of haystacks S3E03.png Pinkie sees her clones hopping away S3E03.png Pinkie 'What have I done' S3E03.png Pinkie teary-eyed S3E03.png Pinkie trying to get Twilight's attention S3E03.png Pinkie needs Twilight's help S3E03.png Twilight 'Excuse me' S3E03.png Pinkie clone mimicking Twilight S3E03.png Pinkie claiming herself to be the real Pinkie S3E03.png Pinkie clone claiming herself to be the real Pinkie S3E03.png Another Pinkie clone claiming herself to be the real Pinkie S3E03.png Another Pinkie clone claiming herself to be the real Pinkie 2 S3E03.png Pinkie_clone_and_Fancypants_S3E3.png Pinkie_clones_and_Fancypants_totem_pole_S3E3.png Another Pinkie clone claiming herself to be the real Pinkie 3 S3E03.png Pinkie clones forming a crowd S3E03.png Pinkie 'same adorable tails' S3E03.png Pinkie 'same adorable mane' S3E03.png Pinkie 'same adorable hooves' S3E03.png Pinkie 'which one of us is the real Pinkie' S3E03.png Pinkie on the ground S3E03.png Pinkie 'who can' S3E03.png Pinkie crying S3E03.png Pinkie clones gathering in one shot S3E03.png Pinkie clones hopping on the streets S3E03.png Pinkie clones hopping in the background S3E03.png Really Pinkie S3E3.png Spike 'You're the real Pinkie Pie' S3E03.png Pinkie 'Heck if I know' S3E03.png Pinkie is depressed S3E03.png Pinkie walking away S3E03.png Pinkie 'I bet she misses you too' S3E03.png Pinkie crying S3E3.png Pinkie poking the ground S3E03.png Pinkie has an idea S3E03.png Pinkie 'Hey, hey!' S3E03.png Pinkie 'What if you gave them a test' S3E03.png Pinkie telling her idea to Twilight and Spike S3E03.png Pinkie putting her hooves on the table S3E03.png Pinkie happy S3E03.png Pinkie 'I get to be with my friends again!' S3E03.png Pinkie is worried again S3E03.png Pinkie 'Ughh' S3E03.png Pinkie slamming her face onto the table S3E03.png Pinkie angry S3E03.png Pinkie depressed again S3E03.png An army of Pinkie Pies S3E3.png Pinkie clone sees Applejack S3E03.png Applejack pushes the Pinkie clone S3E03.png Apple Bloom pushes the Pinkie clone S3E03.png Winona jumping on Pinkie clone's head S3E03.png Pinkies swarming Ponyville S3E3.png Pinkie clones entering the town hall S3E03.png Pinkie clones sitting down S3E03.png Pinkie 'For fun' S3E03.png Rainbow Dash carrying Pinkie S3E03.png Twilight 'Have her come sit with the others' S3E03.png Rainbow drops Pinkie S3E03.png Pinkie clones dissatisfied S3E03.png Pinkie clones saying huh S3E03.png Pinkie clones worried S3E03.png Pinkies in a row S3E3.png Pinkies_leaning_forward S3E3.png Pinkie clones getting bored S3E3.png Pinkie clone notices the bird S3E3.png Pinkie Doppelganger Disposal S3E3.png Pinkies staring after one down S3E3.png Pinkie clone 'Watch me bounce and touch the ceiling' S3E3.png Pinkie clone watching pinkie clone bounce S3E3.png Pinkie clone 'Is that a frog crossed with an orange' S3E3.png Three pinkie clones being put back in the lake S3E3.png Pinkie clone 'Look what I can do with my hooves' S3E3.png Pinkie Pie grew fingers S3E3.png|Look at what I can do with my hoofs Other pinkie clone's reaction to fingers S3E3.png Pinkie clone 'Bet you can't make your face' S3E3.png Clone Pinkie Pie making G3 face S3E3.png Remaining Pinkie clone's face watching paint S3E3.png Pinkie's face watching paint S3E3.png Pinkie face sweat rolling down S3E3.png Down to two Pinkies S3E3.png Rainbow 'Somepony's making balloon animals!' S3E3.png Pinkie clone 'What, where' S3E3.png Pinkie still staring S3E3.png Twilight 'Pinkie, you can look away now' S3E3.png Pinkie 'I passed' S3E3.png Twilight 'You're the only Pinkie who kept staring at the wall' S3E3.png Pinkie 'I just had to' S3E3.png Pinkie 'I couldn't leave my friends, I just couldn't S3E3.png Pinkie 'I'm me' S3E3.png Pinkie jumping about S3E3.png Pinkie 'Or am I' S3E3.png Pinkie checking if she's herself S3E3.png Pinkie 'Yeah, I'm pretty sure I am' S3E3.png Pinkie big smile S3E3.png Spike writing friendship report S3E3.png Pinkie 'But it's even greater' S3E3.png Pinkie 'To have great friends' S3E3.png Pinkie helping raise the barn S3E3.png Applejack winking at Pinkie S3E3.png Pinkie jumping into the water from swing again S3E3.png Twilight blocking up the entrance to the lake S3E3.png Spike sending the letter off S3E3.png Twilight telling Pinkie they should go and celebrate S3E3.png Rainbow 'Or I could take everypony on a cloud ride' S3E3.png Pinkie slowly backing into her house S3E3.png Pinkie laying on the floor S3E3.png Pinkie resting S3E3.png One Bad Apple Rarity & Spike sweet smelling food S3E4.png|Hey what's that? Rarity you okay Spike S3E4.png|Yeah just ruined it for Spike. Pinkie Pie sees the CMC S3E4.png Pinkie thinking about what Scootaloo said S3E4.png Pinkie laughing at 'lettuce' joke S3E4.png Pinkie 'Funny joke' S3E4.png Pinkie continues to giggle S3E4.png Pinkie thinking about what Apple Bloom said S3E4.png Pinkie 'Oh!' S3E4.png Pinkie putting out rope ladder S3E4.png Pinkie Pie reading a magazine S3E4.png|Only Pinkie will let her float drive itself. Pinkie 'Veggie salad!' S3E4.png CMC 'Huh' S3E4.png|Pinkie's panicking Cabbage float approaching hay bale S3E4.png Cabbage float hitting hay bale S3E4.png Pinkie, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo sticking heads out of lettuce S3E4.png Sweetie Belle moving wheel away from her head S3E4.png Pinkie 'Veggie salad' S3E04.png Pinkie eating the lettuce S3E04.png Pinkie thinking S3E04.png Pinkie laughing S3E04.png|I see that you've got a big veggie salad, Pinkie, want some tomatoes to go with the lettuce? Magic Duel Pinkie Pie getting mad at Trixie S3E5.png Pinkie looking at magical arrow S3E5.png Arrow about to touch Pinkie S3E5.png|Evanesco! Cursor pulling Pinkie's mouth out S3E05.png Cursor putting Pinkie's mouth into a trash bin S3E05.png Twilight looking at mouthless Pinkie S3E05.png Rarity being comforted S3E5.png|Pinkie Pie always finds a way when her stomach growls...maybe...hope so...chances don't look so good. Rarity back to normal S3E5.png|Almost back to normal but this seems good for her. Pinkie wants her mouth back S3E05.png Twilight's friends worried S3E05.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash laughing S3E5.png|No matter what, Pinkie will always laugh with or with out a mouth. Rarity & Rainbow Dash not good S3E5.png|Funky! Rarity & Rainbow Dash have faith S3E5.png|Just looking. Rarity prove your point S3E5.png|Who needs a mouth when she has eye brows. Trixie looks at Twilight's friends S3E05.png Twilight about to be kicked out S3E05.png Twilight's friends running for Twilight S3E05.png Twilight's friends getting blocked out from Twilight S3E05.png Twilight 'I'll figure something out' S3E05.png Twilight running away S3E05.png Pinkie being zapped S3E05.png S3E5 Pinkie dance.png S3E5 library reading.png Pinkie emerges from a pile of books S3E05.png Applejack ' I can't find anything that describes' S3E05.png Pinkie points at her mouthless face S3E05.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash listening S3E5.png|Wonder what face she'll be making right now. Rainbow has an idea S3E05.png Spike and the ponies agrees S3E05.png Spike and the ponies look at Fluttershy S3E05.png Fluttershy puts her hoof S3E05.png Rarity I know just S3E5.png|Got ya Rarity. S3E5 pinkie band.png Trixie next to me S3E5.png|Pinkie is super happy! But Trixie can't tell. Pinkie_painting_Big_Mac_S3E5.png Pinkie Pie wants her mouth back S3 E5.png|Where's my mouth! Pinkie Pie about to speak after acquiring her mouth back S3E05.png Wonderbolts Academy Main ponies having a picnic S3E7.png Pinkie bouncing around picnic S3E7.png Pinkie bouncing near the other ponies S3E7.png Other main ponies looking at Pinkie S3E7.png Pinkie 'I can't wait another minute' S3E7.png Pinkie clenching teeth S3E7.png Twilight 'Pinkie Pie' S3E7.png Twilight 'You're more nervous' S3E7.png Twilight 'Than Rainbow Dash' S3E7.png Pinkie 'If you get in' S3E7.png Pinkie 'If you get in' 2 S3E7.png Pinkie frightening Rainbow S3E7.png Rainbow 'I'm telling you' S3E7.png Rainbow 'It's in the bag' S3E7.png Pinkie shouting at Rainbow S3E7.png Pinkie shouting at Rainbow 2 S3E7.png Main ponies looking up at Rainbow S3E7.png Rainbow flying backwards relaxed S3E7.png Pinkie big gasp S3E7.png Rainbow 'Gotcha!' S3E7.png Rainbow cute giggle S3E7.png Main ponies happy for Rainbow S3E7.png Pinkie rocketing into Rainbow S3E7.png Pinkie and Rainbow rolling S3E7.png Pinkie begins hugging Rainbow S3E7.png Pinkie 'I'm just so' S3E7.png Pinkie continues to hug Rainbow S3E7.png Pinkie 'Happy for you!' S3E7.png Pinkie hugging RD S3E07.png Rainbow isn't enjoying this S3E7.png Rainbow getting tired S3E7.png Rainbow 'Pinkie Pie, I kinda need to get going' S3E7.png Pinkie makes RD go Derp S3E07.png Pinkie releases Rainbow S3E7.png Pinkie 'Okay!' S3E7.png Pinkie 'I'm done!' S3E7.png Other ponies wave Rainbow off S3E7.png Rainbow about to fly off S3E7.png Rainbow flying off S3E7.png Pinkie running after Rainbow S3E7.png Pinkie worried about Rainbow Dash S3E7.png Pinkie's big megaphone S3E7.png Pinkie shouting in megaphone S3E7.png Pinkie after shouting in megaphone S3E7.png Pinkie 'Do you think she heard me?' S3E7.png Pinkie looks inside the mailbox S3E07.png Pinkie depressed seeing there's no mail S3E07.png Pinkie looks inside the mailbox again S3E07.png Pinkie depressed again S3E07.png Pinkie looks inside the maibox 2 S3E07.png Applejack 'Rainbow Dash hasn't even been gone twenty-four hours yet' S3E07.png Applejack 'Why don't we just go see what Twilight's up to' S3E07.png Pinkie Pie 'New spells, huh' S3E07.png Pinkie thinking S3E07.png Pinkie 'Okay' S3E07.png Pinkie and Applejack walking S3E07.png Pinkie 'Wait!' S3E07.png Pinkie 'If I'm not here when Rainbow Dash's letter arrives' S3E07.png Pinkie 'I won't be able to read it right away' S3E07.png Pinkie walking towards the mailbox S3E07.png Pinkie 'I won't be able to write her back right away' S3E07.png Pinkie at the mailbox S3E07.png Pinkie "she might worry it got lost" S3E07.png Pinkie "if she's worrying about her letter" S3E07.png Pinkie "she'll be distracted" S3E07.png Pinkie "she won't do well at the academy" S3E07.png Pinkie's worries get out of control S3E07.png Pinkie "if she gets kicked out" S3E07.png Pinkie "they'll never invite her to be a Wonderbolt" S3E07.png Pinkie "all her dreams will be crushed!" S3E07.png Pinkie's worried face S3E07.png Applejack worried about Pinkie Pie S3E07.png Pinkie Pie "it'll be all my fault" S3E07.png Pinkie Pie beyond worried S3E07.png Super-dramatic Pinkie Pie S3E07.png Pinkie falls down S3E07.png Pinkie smiling S3E07.png Pinkie looks inside the mailbox 3 S3E07.png Pinkie depressed S3E07.png Pinkie looks inside the maibox 4 S3E07.png Pinkie depressed 2 S3E07.png Pinkie sleeping S3E07.png Pinkie Pie gasp! S3E7.png|*GASP!!!* Pinkie checking on the mailbox again S3E07.png Pinkie closes the mailbox S3E07.png Pinkie is depressed S3E07.png Rarity & Fluttershy checking on Pinkie Pie S3E7.png|Does Pinkie not know how mail works? Pinkie 'Help me?' S3E07.png Rarity & Fluttershy startled S3E7.png|Dramatic Pinkie!!! Pinkie 'It's been three days already' S3E07.png Pinkie 'By now, she probably doesn't even know our names anymore!' S3E07.png Pinkie holding Twilight's face S3E07.png Pinkie 'I never heard of a Pinkie Pie' S3E07.png Pinkie on the mailbox S3E07.png|Befitting for a role on a Shakespeare play. Twilight 'Well if you're so worried' S3E07.png Twilight 'then why don't you send her a letter first' S3E07.png Pinkie 'Of course!' S3E07.png Pinkie 'That's a great idea!' S3E07.png Pinkie 'I got an even better idea!' S3E07.png Pinkie talking to Twilight from a mailbox S3E07.png Pinkie leaving the mailbox S3E07.png Pinkie 'come on, let's face it' S3E07.png Pinkie 'maybe it'll jog her memory somehow' S3E07.png Twilight 'I'm sure Rainbow Dash still remembers' S3E07.png Pinkie 'A care package it is!' S3E07.png Pinkie hopping towards the door S3E07.png Twilight finally...phew S3E7.png Pinkie 'That won't work at all!' S3E07.png Pinkie 'what if the package gets lost in the mail' S3E07.png Pinkie 'What if somepony else gets the package' S3E07.png AJ looking at screen as Pinkie complains S3E07.png Pinkie 'and then the real Rainbow Dash' S3E07.png Pinkie 'and she forgot them!' S3E07.png Rarity good to know S3E7.png|Pinkie knows Rarity doesn't mind. Pinkie 'We'll deliver the care package to Rainbow Dash' S3E07.png|Looks, like she's back to her old self again. Rarity wouldn't mind S3E7.png|Pinkie back to happy. Rarity everypony accounted for S3E7.png|Pinkie Pie is accounted for. Rarity this again S3E7.png|Back at it again! Rarity & Fluttershy tell us why S3E7.png|Pinkie knows what she did. Pinkie Pie adorable smile S3E7.png|Super adorable Pinkie smile. Twilight funny face S3E7.png|Great now the smile is gone now. Rarity soft landing S3E7.png|A lucky soft landing. Rainbow Dash question awesome S3E7.png|Seeing Lightning Dust for the first time. Rainbow Dash getting a cheap shot S3E7.png|How mean of Lightning Dust! Rainbow Dash you're right S3E7.png|Pinkie Pie with her ears down. Rarity was your dream S3E7.png|Don't let go of your dream Dashie. Rainbow Dash not anymore S3E7.png|No Dashie! You can't be serious. Twilight perfect news S3E7.png|Hooray for Dashie! Pinkie Pie throws the care package into the air S3E7.png|YOU FORGOT YOUR MAIL!!!!!!! Apple Family Reunion S3E8 Pinkie Pie x beehive.png S3E8 Pinkie Pie pouring honey out of a beehive.png S3E8 Pinkie Pie giving honey to Applejack 3.png S3E8 Pinkie Pie giving honey to Applejack 2.png S3E8 Pinkie Pie giving honey to Applejack 1.png S3E8 Pinkie Pie burping up a bee.png|Hiccup. S3E8 Pinkie Pie drinking some honey.png|Mmm, yummy honey. Spike at Your Service Pinkie's plan S3E09.png Pinkie with mustache S3E09.png|Pinkie Pie loves a mustache! Pinkie Pie moustache S3E09.png Mane 6 put plan into action S03E09.png Applejack "everybody get it?" S03E09.png Rarity got it S3E9.png|Staring into space. Rarity standing by S3E9.png|"Just one question." Pinkie with mustache 2 S03E09.png Rarity good I guess S3E9.png|Well so much for that matter. Pinkie kicks party cannon away S03E09.png Rarity oh whatever S3E9.png|Upset looking Pinkie Pie. Rarity clearing throat S3E9.png|What? Rarity perfectly acted S3E9.png Main 5 concerned for Applejack and Spike S03E09.png Rarity "you were actually stuck" S03E09.png Applejack talks to Spike with other Main 6 S03E09.png Main 5 all is well S03E09.png Keep Calm and Flutter On Pinkie Pie arrives S03E10.png Rarity did you now S3E10.png|Check em out Rarity. Pinkie Pie shiny hooves S3 E10.png Rarity admiring herself S3E10.png Twilight and Rarity "mishap at Sweet Apple Acres" S03E10.png Rarity they'll be along S3E10.png Spike "maybe you should ask her" S03E10.png Celestia and Discord arrive S3 E10.png Main characters shocked S3E10.png Pinkie Pie angry over whipped cream S03E10.png Pinkie Pie "not a single dollop!" S03E10.png Main cast and Discord's statue wide shot S03E10.png Twilight relieved "if he gets out of hand" S03E10.png Spike backs away slowly S03E10.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash huh S3E10.png|Huh? Twilight and her friends look at the Elements S03E10.png Princess Celestia where is Fluttershy S3E10.png|Fluttershy? Princess Celestia "Fluttershy may know best" S03E10.png Princess Celestia talks to Fluttershy S03E10.png Twilight and her friends "time to get started" S03E10.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash confident S3E10.png|Not so ready. Fluttershy, Rainbow, and Pinkie wearing Elements S03E10.png Twilight and friends prepare to release Discord S03E10.png S3E10 Elements Activating 3.png Rainbow, Pinkie, and Rarity using Elements S03E10.png Pinkie "make that bunny cute again!" S03E10.png Rarity very serious S3E10.png|Pinkie looks serious. Discord laughing at Fluttershy S03E10.png Twilight calls Discord's bluff S03E10.png Discord leans on the fourth wall "oopsy" S03E10.png Twilight and friends angry at Discord S03E10.png Rarity talking to the group S3E10.png Twilight informing the group S3E10.png The ponies walking to dinner S03E10.png Rainbow complaining about dinner with Discord S03E10.png Rarity I didn't bother S3E10.png|Not asleep. Rarity glad she didn't wear her fanciest outfit S03E10.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash wow that's something S3E10.png|Can't believe is freaking out. Discord welcomes Twilight and her friends S03E10.png Twilight and friends nervous S03E10.png Twilight "hang on to your elements, girls" S03E10.png Twilight a bumpy night S3E10.png|Not yours. My Element. Main cast and Discord around the dinner table S03E10.png Fluttershy and Pinkie "care for some gravy?" S03E10.png Pinkie and the living gravy boat S03E10.png|Whose a good gravy boat, who is, you are, that's who. Discord and the dancing candles S03E10.png S3E10 Pinkie Sprayed.png S3E10 RD Enough of This.png Rainbow Dash and friends shocked S03E10.png Angel panicking to the main cast S03E10.png Angel pantomiming about a flood S03E10.png Angel holding up an apple S03E10.png Angel happy and hopping S03E10.png Rainbow Dash "oh, give it a rest!" S03E10.png Sweet Apple Acres flooded S03E10.png Fluttershy "they won't listen to a word I say" S03E10.png Twilight and her friends hesitant S03E10.png|Oh well, you see. Discord and main cast "sight for sore eyes" S03E10.png Twilight and friends shake their heads S03E10.png S3E10 Fluttershy Looks.png S3E10 Fluttershy Surprised.png Discord ice-skating S03E10.png Twilight and main cast "it's back to being stone" S03E10.png Twilight and her friends can't believe what they're seeing S03E10.png Main cast group cheer S03E10.png Main cast and Discord make peace S03E10.png Celestia senses a change in Discord S03E10.png Main cast, Celestia, and Discord group shot S03E10.png Discord "friendship is magic" S03E10.png Ponies not sure S3E10.png|I'm just going to look away now. Just for Sidekicks Pinkie Pie loves Gummy maybe a bit too much S03E11.png|Pinkie being a bit too affectious about Gummy Merchandise PinkiePieFIMgift 300 L hasbro.jpg|See? There are decent toy representations of the FiM characters! PinkiePiePlayfulPony.jpg|More Pinkie Pie toys -> Pinkie Pie Mini Stick Bubbles.jpg Pinkie Pie Toy.jpg my-little-pony-pinkie-pie-mcdonalds-toy-e278.JPG Pinkie Pie Remote Control Car Toy.jpg g4 sweetiebelle pinkiepie sweetsboutique mib.jpg Fashion Style Pinkie Pie Toy.jpg MLPFiM ComicCon2012 Trolley Poster Spirit FMA.png Miscellaneous Sketches Pinkie Pie Sketch.jpg|Pinkie Pie's concept art. She was briefly a Pegasus pony during production of the show. Lauren Faust Surprise.jpg|The original design made by Lauren Faust based on the G1 pony. Her name was Surprise. Tee hee by fyre flye-d4axf6c.jpg Pinkie Pie Sketch 2.jpg Surpriiiiiiise by fyre flye-d4axfnt.jpg Blah blah blah by fyre flye-d4axfsa.jpg Sugar high by fyre flye-d4axg0h.jpg Games Canterlot Castle Pinkie Pie 1.png Canterlot Castle Pinkie Pie 2.png|Pinkie Pie's gala dress Canterlot Castle Pinkie Pie 3.png|Pinkie's wearing so many instruments at the same time (tuba, accordian, banjo, harmonica, accordian, tambourine and cymbals) Canterlot Castle Pinkie Pie 5.png|Pinkie's chicken costume Canterlot Castle Pinkie Pie 6.png Canterlot Castle Pinkie Pie 7.png|Pinkie's bridesmaid dress Pinkie Pie Hearth's Warming Eve Card Creator.PNG|From the Flash game Card Creator. CastleCreator PinkiePie.png DJ Pinkie Pie Hubworld Wedding promotion.png|Pinkie Pie with DJ Pon-3 in the DJ Pinkie Pie game. MLPAiPApples Acres.PNG|Adventures in Ponyville MLPAiP PinkieGame.PNG|Adventures in Ponyville MLPAiP Overscheduled.PNG|Adventures in Ponyville MLPAiP Messy House2.PNG|Adventures in Ponyville MLPAiP Messy House.PNG|Adventures in Ponyville MLPAiP Hungry.PNG|Adventures in Ponyville MLPAiP Feed Pinkie.PNG|Adventures in Ponyville Other Pinkie Pie High Resolution.png pinkie Pie color page Halloween.jpg Pinkie Pie Description.jpg|Early designs for Pinkie, in one of them she is a Pegasus. Remastered Main Six Photograph Opening.png Pinkie bridesmaid promotional.jpg|Image promoting the Bridesmaid pony toy set Pinkie Pie and Rarity as bridlemaids.jpg Mlpfim-wallpaper-pinkie-pie 1920x1600.jpg|Exclusive Pinkie Pie wallpaper from Hubworld. Promotional Too Many Pinkie Pies preview.png Category:Character gallery pages